When Cherry Petals Fall
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Dakota is a fox girl, and running away from home, a place where she hates. When she met Kanda, a samurai, who tried to kill her,  the two Japaneses' life will be changed forever...


Yes, you may be wondering why I'm posting this chapter, it's because of a special occasion, and at the same time I've thought of this story, so here it is!

By the way, I won't be posting for a month because of some matters… So sorry! So this is my apology. Please accept and cherish it!

* * *

Panting, she ran even faster through the forest with her slim, pale legs. But wait, they were becoming larger and furrier. White, shining fur emerged from her skin and clothing as she continued to ran.

Dakota Sasura was no longer a girl. She was a white, mystical fox.

It had always been her curse since the age of five, by a vicious witch. Dakota had to be a beautiful maiden at day, but an elegant fox at night. Desperate, her parents, who were a rich family in Japan, tried to help their daughter arrange a wedding with some other man. But Dakota had never loved him, or any man, and neither did she want to get married. As a result of being forced, she ran away tonight.

_Snap! _A sound of twig snapping was heard. Dakota stopped at her pace pricked her silver ears up, listening hard. Someone was approaching stealthily towards her. The fox got ready to attack.

Out stepped a young man so handsome even Dakota gasped. His long blue hair, tied up to a ponytail, reflected the moonlight like water. Two long bangs rested on his shoulder. He was muscular and tall, and was carrying a scowl in his face. He was a famous samurai, Kanda Yuu.

He gave a menacing glare at Dakota, who returned one back. It was surprising, as Kanda's glares always gave others shivers. Being a samurai, he would kill anything that went in his way.

Rising up his Mugen, a katana which could slice through anything, he prepared to kill the animal with it. Dakota slowly backed out, and made a run for it, with the male hot on her heels. Being a mystical fox, she was faster, stronger, and smarter than other foxes. Finding it a challenge, Kanda was more eager to kill her.

He pulled back his katana, and threw it towards the fox. As it never misses, it cut into Dakota's stomach. She yelped and collapsed onto the ground, rolling in the process. They came to a lake, which was in the heart of the forest.

She lay there, helpless and in pain, as the samurai walked closer, ready to kill her. Pleadingly, she stared her frightened, midnight blue eyes into his stormy gray ones. _Please don't kill me! _She thought fearfully. Kanda continued to stared back at her, but his eyes were softer now. He knelt down and continued looking into the fox's eyes, as though he could look into her soul. After a moment, he suddenly picked her up and carried her away.

_kdk_

He was bringing her to his house, to clean her wound. Laying her on a tatami mat, he gently slid Mugen out off Dakota's stomach, and she gritted her teeth, enduring the pain. Next, he wiped the blood off and gently applied bandage on it.

After that, Dakota looked at Kanda, again. He stared back with bored eyes, then exclaimed, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry I hurt you! Fine?" Dakota nodded her furry head, before nuzzling her face in Kanda's arm. _Her fur is extremely soft and smooth,_ thought Kanda as he stroked her.

Dakota stared at the sky outside the window, and caught a glimpse of light behind the trees. She immediately got up, and stumbled, before boring her eyes into Kanda's, a look of thankfulness, before dashing out of the house, running back towards the forest. Kanda gazed at her. His heart sank as she disappeared behind the trees. He missed her, and he decided to visit her that night.

_As the sun rises..._

As she sprinted, Dakota's tail began to disappear, and ran on two legs again. Her waist-length, straight, raven-black hair swished behind her back. Her fox ears had disappeared. Her kimono was seen again. It was gray with Sakura flowers imprinted on it. The 17 year-old stopped. If she continued running like this, she would spoil her kimono. She made her way to the lake in the forest again, as she knew food was available there. She would usually go there when she had turned into a fox, so it wasn't hard to find it.

When she reached the lake, she began searching for blueberries: her favorite food.

"Squeak!" Came a sound from behind. She spun, and saw a group of gray squirrels holding up the food she was looking for. Pouting slightly, she complained, "It's just not fair, you always find them before me."

She then spent the day there, looking for food. Water is always available at the lake. Dakota looked at the kimono, which was getting dirty. "If I continue like this, I don't think I can even wear it," said Dakota, "Maybe I would have to steal one from my wardrobe."

At this moment, she saw someone familiar-looking coming. It was Kanda. They looked surprise to see each other. "Kanda?"

"How do you know my name? And what are you doing here?" Kanda questioned, raising an eyebrow. Dakota could have slapped herself. Kanda did not know her human form. "Did I say your name?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, never mind. Anyway, I'm Dakota, and what are you doing in this forest?" Dakota inquired.

"I'm… waiting for someone."

Dakota could have guessed who it was. "Is it a girl?"

Kanda turned scarlet and bit his perfect lips. "Well, sort of…"

The girl did not see him turn red, though. "Oh I see, well I shan't bother you-"

Dakota smelled something unpleasant and looked around her. Kanda asked, "What happened?"

"Did you smell anything?" Dakota asked without stopping her weird checking.

"No, nothing out of the blue. What happened?"

Dakota gasped. It was _them. _She stared nervously at Kanda. "You _have _to leave _now. _Go, now!" Kanda, obviously surprised and dumbfounded, wanted to ask, but sensing the tense atmosphere, he decided to drop it. He nodded and ran towards the trees, but stayed when he got behind them. He _had _to find out what was going on with that girl. He stayed low and hid behind a large bush.

The sun was setting, and Dakota closed her eyes. She let the body transform by its own, and soon she was standing on fours again. Kanda gasped and almost shouted. So Dakota was the fox he had met. _But she's hot and has a pretty hot figure; _he thought but shook his head. He had to focus the scene in front of him.

Suddenly, he heard a deep howl, followed by other softer ones. And out ran 5 wolves. The largest one, which looked like the leader of the pack, was dark gray with white underside. Some were brown and the rest were black. "My, my, Dakota, haven't you grown prettier?" The leader cooed. "Thank you, Harold. May I ask what are you doing here? I thought I've said that the Dark Wolves are not supposed to come here anymore?" stated the white fox.

"Oh, it's just I've thought Henry was a fool to make this treaty with you. But now I've taken over his place, I've decided to break it!" Harold cried before pouncing on Dakota.

Shocked, she jumped aside. "What kind of leader are you? Seems like Henry made a better leader!" Furious, Harold howled and lunged towards his opponent. She was knocked over and rolled for a good distance away. "We, the Dark Wolves, got stronger through my training. Now, Kate; Pete; Tony and Leny, attack her!" ordered the evil wolf. The four wolves obeyed and rushed towards Dakota.

Seeing the horrifying scene was going to happen, Kanda leap out of his hiding place, unsheathed Mugen and ran towards the wolves. He slashed one of the brown ones and kicked him away. "Tony!" Kate cried and rushed to the said wolf aid, and growled at the swordsman. He held up his sword and spat, "If anyone of you gets any closer, you're going to end up worse than him, you read me?"

The animals slowly retreated and returned to their leader. Harold sneered, "You're lucky this time, Dakota. But next time, you and your boyfriend are not going to live." Then they sprinted away.

Kanda knelt down and looked worriedly at the fox, "Are you alright?" The fox looked at him and murmured, "Idiot. Of course I am." She muttered some chants under her breath and immediately, the wound closed.

"Hey, when did you start to be able to speak to me and if you could heal, why didn't you do it yesterday?"

"I wasn't planning to talk to you, I thought that you would be more tempted to kill me if I do, and I wanted you to help me bandage my wound, that's why," she gave him a foxy smile. "See, even the wound from yesterday is gone." Kanda peered at her stomach. Sure it was, it was unhurt and smooth.

"Perfect little animal," Kanda, for the first time in his life, chuckled and smoothed her head. "Come on, I'll take you home and let you eat." He brought Dakota to her feet as he said.

"What kind of food?" She inquired.

The teen boy smiled. "You'll see."

_kdk_

When they reached his house, Kanda went into the kitchen. The fox lay her body on the cushion, fur reflecting the lamp's light. She swished her pallid tail and knocked something small over. She spun and realized she had knocked a photo frame over. Using her nose to turn it up, she saw a photo of two boys, about ten years-old each. One was a sulky-looking boy with shoulder-length blue bob; the other was smiling, and his two face-length black bangs were swishing from side to side.

"Dinners ready!" Kanda called out and noticed the fox staring intently at the photo. He put the food on the table.

"What's his name?" questioned Dakota.

Kanda hesitated a little. "He's… Alma Karma. The guy who's smiling like an idiot."

"I can see that you're always scowling, pessimist." Said the girl.

"Yeah, that's was what he called me too."

"Where is this Alma now?"

"He… died."

Dakota immediately turned and face him. "I'm so sorry! If I had known that, I wouldn't have asked!"

Kanda shook his head. "No, it's alright. No one knew this and I felt better saying it out now. Hey eat your food. It's my specialty."

The fox turned and saw two bowls of soba were on the table. "Go on, try it. Soba had always been my favorite food, so it should taste good." The samurai picked up his chopsticks and ate the cold noodles. Dakota shyly put her head into the bowl and ate up the noodles. After all, she was still a fox. She caught the boy looking at her. "Oh, sorry, Dakota. It's just that I forgot you're still…"

"No, it's fine. One day, I swear I will break this stupid curse I will remain human forever," Dakota said with determination, before continuing to eat her soba. "Anyway, your soba is really great!"

Kanda let out a small smirk. "Thanks."

After they had finished their dinner, they chatted about their past. Dakota explained to Kanda about the forced marriage too. "Then what about your parents? You're not going to abandon them, are you?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"They've never loved me. They've only wanted to see me married just to get rid of me. I've overheard them talking about me gone. I'm not going to let them chose who I marry or love. I chose my own lover and husband. _No one_ controls my life," Dakota affirmed, pointing at herself hard. Kanda commented with amusement. "You know that you're the strongest woman I've ever met in my life?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're brave, fast and independent, compared to some Japanese girls, they seem so small beside you. "What about your mother?" Dakota cocked her head to one side.

"I have no mother. I was born orphan, raised up by some artist on the streets. He was Froi Tiedoll. Some annoying idiot. When I reached 12, I left home and lived on my own in this house.

"And anyway, what's with this treaty thingy with the wolves?"

Dakota explained, "Well, the Dark Wolves are very dangerous animals. They attack and eat up animals, and treat human beings as dessert. But they seem to prefer dessert to main meal. Because I do not want my friends to be harmed, Henry, the ex-leader of the pack, signed a treaty with me: They were not allowed to step into this forest. If not, the treaty's over."

"I see… Well, come on, let's get you some sleep. You sleep here and I'll sleep there," Kanda said while taking out two tatami mats. One was green with pictures of bamboo; the other was blue with cherry blossoms. "It's beautiful," Dakota gasped at the blue one. "Then you can take that," Kanda told her. After turning off the lights, they closed their eyes and slept, though each silently wished to sleep in the same mat, together…

_kdk_

The next day, Kanda opened his bleary eyes and found that sleeping beside him was no longer a white fox, but was replaced by a beautiful girl, her hair neatly tucked behind her ears, sleeping like an angel. Kanda smiled at what was in front of him.

His body unknowingly controlled his mind and he moved closer to her, but he shook his head. _No, I can't do that. How can I like a fox girl? And what if she does not like me? I-I have to hide my feelings from her for this while._

Then, the girl moaned, dragging him back into reality. Dakota fluttered her eyes open. She smiled, "Good morning." He shrugged, "Good morning." Inside him there were two voices. One of them cried, "You should have kissed her!" The other one was, "That was close, and luckily you did not kiss her. Don't show your feelings! You're not ready yet!" Kanda silently agreed with the second voice.

"K-kanda? Why are you looking at me?" Dakota stammered, peeping at him.

"I-I saw something on your hair, and I was thinking of something," he lied, putting up a strong front. "Oh, really?" Dakota ruffled her never-messy hair. "Now I'll get some breakfast." Kanda hastily got up and went in the kitchen.

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, Dakota suggested she make a trip back home. "Let me get new clothing. This one is so dirty," she looked around herself. Kanda nodded, "You should, and we will be going to look for other samurais. Don't worry, I always do that."

Dakota ran towards the place she one called 'home'. She huffed, as she had just run away from her home, and was coming back there. Hesitantly, she crept in through her bedroom window. She jumped it, without making a noise, and browsed through her wardrobe. She picked one kimono, white with pink bamboo patterns, and quickly changed. Her gaze fell on a piece of paper and pen. Uncertainly, she picked up the pen and began to write:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am sorry to leave you in such an abrupt manner. But I think that I have made the right choice. I do not wish you to help me choose my groom, especially someone that I do not love. I can make my own choices in my life. And I am currently enjoying my life now. I love you._

_Love,_

_Dakota_

After putting the letter into an envelope, she looked at the door. Smiling sadly, she left the house.

At Kanda's house, the male was waiting for her. "Don't you worry about those samurais you're going to meet, they're trust-able, and they sure will understand you."

Dakota nodded her head, and stared at the sky.

"Let's go."

* * *

Is it good? I hope it is...

Anyway, it's Dakota and Kanda again, it seems.

Still, R&R pls!


End file.
